Bottom
by eshizzle
Summary: Kurt tops Puck. This is the unscensored sex scene from chapter 10 of my story Clark Kent.


**I still don't own glee, if I did it would be far too dirty for network tv.**

**This is SMUT so NSFW!**

**It is another uncensored sex scene between Kurt and Puck from Clark Kent. **

**If you haven't read Clark Kent so far all you really need to know is that Masque is a gay bar that Kurt and Puck have been at earlier in the night where they picked up a guy and got dirty in the men's room with him. They are in an open relationship.**

**Fell free to review!**

Kurt and I had had such a hot time at Masque, picking up that guy that we had to go home.

When we got back to Isa's Kurt grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bedroom. When we got there I saw a note as usual. I was only able to read something about her being out for our last night there when Kurt pulled me away and onto the bed. "Damn baby, what's gotten into you?"

He pulled me into a kiss before answering, "earlier in the bathroom, that was so hot. I want you so bad now." He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and attacked my face and neck with kisses. He started tugging at my clothes and I tried to flip us over. "No, not tonight, Noah," he gave me a devious smile, "I'm on top this time." He turned me over and finished getting me out of my clothes. Then he started kissing me all down my back nipping and licking his way down to my ass. I thought he was gonna rim me at first until I was vaguely aware of him grabbing the lube. Then I felt his slicked up fingers rub across my hole while he still worked his mouth along the curve of my ass. He rubbed against my hole until I uncontrollably writhed under his touch. Next he tentatively pushed one finger inside me.

"Mmmm, baby," I moaned into the pillow. He teased at that sensitive spot inside me until I thought I was gonna loose it. I thrust my ass up trying to get him deeper inside me. Slowly he began to pull out of me and I whimpered, I fucking whimpered. What was he doing to me? Honestly thought I was loving every minuet of it. That is until his finger was no longer inside me. "Baby, why did you stop?" I turned to look at him as I asked, then smiled when I saw him rolling a condom down his cock.

He caught me looking at him and grinned and resumed fingering me. He ran his other hand down his stomach, then stroked his hard dick. "You want this?" He asked me, "you want me to fuck you.

Oh, fuck. "Mm hmm," I answered.

"Say it," he said, still stroking himself and finger fucking me.

"I, mmmm, I want you to fuck me. Please!"

He smiled again then moved his hand from his cock, pumped some lube onto it then rubbed it over his head and my hole. I relaxed my body in anticipation, then cried out when I felt him enter me. He worked his way inside me slowly at first until he was sure all the sounds I was making were caused by pleasure and not pain. He picked up his pace and I pushed up so I was on my knees, the side of my face being pushed into the pillow. I moved my hand, reaching for my dick when suddenly he snatched my hand away. Before I could even try with my other hand, he grabbed it too. He pulled both hands back and held them both together on my lower back. Kurt has never been this dominant before, damn do I love it.

"Ooooohhhhh, baby, fuck me harder!" I screamed out, feeling like I was loosing control, in a good way though. A very very good way. My cock was so hard and just aching to be touched. I started muttering unintelligibly when the head of my dick started rubbing against the sheets. "I need….."

"You need what Noah?" I could hear the lust in his voice, "You want to jerk yourself off?"

"Oh god, yes," I groaned.

"To bad baby, but I may be able to help you with that." He pulled out of me long enough to flip me. He put my feet up on his shoulders then as he slid back into me, he leaned in and crashed his lips against mine. He pulled back just a little then took hold of each of my hands and pulled them up over my head. He held them down with one hand as he trailed the other one down the front of me to end at my cock.

As he began stroking me I called out, "Sssshhhhiiiiittttt baby!" He was slamming into me over and over, matching the pace of his dick with his hand on mine. "Damn baby, I'm gonna…. Aaaaahhhhh fuck yeah!" I screamed as my cum spilled out across my stomach and chest. Kurt slowly pulled himself out of me and I was dimly aware that he was still hard. "Oh, baby, that was so amazing," I whispered to him.

"Oh we're not done yet baby." He pulled off the condom and threw it way then got a towel to clean me up. He lay next to me and kissed me, moving my hand to his dick. "Mmmm," he sighed into my mouth. Now he let me climb on top of him. He smacked my ass, causing me to break our kiss. I yelped with surprise and pleasure, then started biting and sucking at his neck. He raised his hands up from my ass to my shoulders and pushed down firmly. I licked, bit and sucked my way down to his cock, Kurt pushing me all the way. I used my hand to help the length of him into my mouth. He brought his hands up to my head and guided me up and down his incredibly hard dick. I moaned around the hardness of him and he started thrusting in and out of my mouth. I started to come up for air when he put a little more pressure on the back of my head. "Oh, Noah baby, don't stop," he said breathlessly. So I kept on, breathing through my nose, taking in the musky sweet smell of him. He started fucking my face faster, grunting above me. "Oooohhhh. Fuck. Baby! Uuuuhhhhh uh, uuuuhhhhh!" He called out above me as he came down my throat. His hands went limp at his sides as raised my head off his dick. I climbed back up the bed and collapsed next to him.

We lay there trying to catch our breath for a while before I spoke up. "How come you've never tried to top me before?" I rolled onto my side so I could look at him. He rolled too, mirroring me.

He smiled, "I thought you wouldn't want me to."

"Yeah, I never thought I would enjoy bottoming so much." I grinned at him, "I really liked when you held my hands down. Maybe sometime you could…"

Kurt's smile widened. "Tie you up?"

I turned my head, burying my face in the pillows. "Mmhhm."

He scooted closer to me, wrapping his body around mine. "What was that?"

I turned and kissed him, pulling on him as if I was trying to pull him into me. "Yes," I said against his mouth.

"Alright then I guess we need to get some rope." He raised an eyebrow, giving me his best devilish smile.

Kurt rolled away from me and leaned over the edge of the bed, coming back with the comforter. He pulled it around us and cuddled up to me. As I drifted off to sleep I became aware that my throat and jaw were a little sore. It was a good pain though. That was the best damn night I've had so far, maybe ever will.


End file.
